


Это всё Аква Вельва

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), LaurielAnarwen



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || 5lvl - мини [2]
Category: Zodiac (2007)
Genre: 1960s, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drama, Drinking, Drug Use, Explicit Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: После того как Роберт вытащил Пола пропустить по стаканчику, он проводил его до дома... чтобы продолжить веселье.





	Это всё Аква Вельва

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['Aqua Velva' Made Me Do It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/264236) by [WarpedMinded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedMinded/pseuds/WarpedMinded). 



> **Примечание автора:** Персонажи фильма "Зодиак" принадлежат создателям, автор не извлекает никакой выгоды из написанного.  
>  Я нашла сообщество zodiacslash, но оно было мертво уже год. И мне захотелось написать что-нибудь для любителей этого пейринга. Я видела фильм всего один раз, но решила написать это для тех, кто захочет прочитать. Прошу прощения, если вы увидите там ООС, просто мне нужно было закончить это прежде, чем я передумаю и никогда больше не взгляну в сторону этой работы.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Примечание переводчика:** в процессе перевода поняла, что надо пересмотреть, а то я не зашипперила этих чуваков в прошлый раз)

Пол Эйвери следил за своим коллегой как ястреб, не упуская ни одного движения. Он быстро вдохнул щепоть кокаина, вытер нос и успел сделать вид, что это не он только что обдолбался, до того, как Роберт повернулся к нему.  
  
— Как ты сказал? Возвращаемся к тебе? — спросил Пол, глядя, как Роберт допивает остатки своей Аква Вельвы.  
  
Роберт уставился на своего… друга и нахмурился.  
  
— Ты уверен? Я… я имею в виду — ты точно хочешь завалиться? В моей берлоге не слишком-то прибрано; хорошо хоть сын остался на ночь у няни. — Он с минуту помолчал, обдумывая это, потом кивнул: — Ну поехали.  
  
Бросив деньги на стойку, Роберт встал, покачнувшись, и Пол протянул ему крепкую, надёжную руку помощи.  
  
Радостный оттого, что успел нюхнуть — он собирался трахать Роберта всю ночь, и благодаря кокаину теперь для этого будут силы, — Пол забрался следом за ним в такси, которое доставило их аккурат к дому.  
  
По мнению Пола, жилище было не такое уж и запущенное. Он побродил по гостиной, рассматривая рисунки Робертовых детей.  
  
— Будешь что-нибудь пить?  
  
Пол развернулся, снова отметил, какой Роберт красавчик, и кивнул:  
  
— Что у тебя есть?  
  
— Только кофе, сок или вода, — сказал Роберт, будто извиняясь за то, что у него в доме нет алкоголя. Это заставило Пола улыбнуться.  
  
— Кофе, если можно. Он же с кофеином?  
  
Роберт взглянул на него едва ли не с обидой.  
  
— Конечно. Декаф — это хуйня какая-то, — хихикнул он, наливая две чашки дымящегося кофе, и протянул одну из них Полу, который милостиво её принял.  
  
— Ты всегда хотел быть журналистом? — спросил Роберт, откинувшись на спинку потрёпанного дивана — лицом, да и всем телом к Полу и едва ли в футе от него.  
  
Пол усмехнулся, придвинулся ближе.  
  
— Давай-ка сразу к делу. Ты — глоток свежего воздуха, который я собираюсь засосать и проглотить. — Он облизнулся, надеясь, что Роберт понял намёк — и судя по распахнувшимся глазам, до того всё прекрасно дошло.  
  
— Итак, как насчёт того, чтобы мы с тобой отправились в спальню и я сделал из тебя мужчину? — Пол положил большую тёплую руку на внутреннюю сторону напряжённого бедра Роберта.  
  
— Н-не знаю, стоит ли нам. В смысле, что люди о тебе скажут?  
  
— Ну… они же ничего не узнают, да и откуда бы? — весело заметил Пол, приподнимая бровь.  
  
Роберт обдумал это и с удивлением понял, что Пол прав. Они могут запросто трахнуть друг друга, и никто из коллег об этом не пронюхает.  
  
— Я… эм… нужно что-нибудь принести? Ты знаешь, как это делается? Я… ох…  
  
Пол заставил его замолчать, прижавшись поцелуем к сухим губам.  
  
Поднявшись, Пол ухватил Роберта за руку, утянул в спальню и толкнул на кровать.  
  
— Думаю, пришло время научить тебя искусству лишения дара речи. — Он потянул вниз штаны Роберта вместе с бельём и едва не облизнулся, увидев почти идеальный член. — Ну и ну, Бобби, стыдиться тебе нечего. — Он обхватил рукой основание, заставив Роберта застонать.  
  
Обхаживая член языком, Пол цапнул лежащую рядом на кровати смазку и, выдавив немного себе на пальцы, протолкнул один в Роберта. Тот открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но в итоге сумел издать лишь полный удовольствия стон. Пол обхватил губами головку члена и лизнул истекающее смазкой отверстие.  
  
Роберт выругался, прерывисто застонал, зарылся пальцами в тёмные волосы Пола и легонько потянул.  
  
Пол выпустил член изо рта и облизнулся.  
  
— Мне остановиться? — спросил он и двинул средним пальцем, дразня простату. Роберт заскулил, подкинув вверх бёдра, член качнулся, требовательно истекая смазкой.  
  
— Нет, я уже почти, пожалуйста, не останавливайся…  
  
— Твоё желание — закон для меня, малыш Бобби, — усмехнулся Пол и, смазав ещё один палец, медленно вставил и его тоже. И принялся разводить и сводить пальцы внутри Роберта, отчего тот беспорядочно задёргал бёдрами. Пол обхватил губами член сбоку, присосался, сползая по стволу к тяжёлой покрытой волосками мошонке, нежно втянул одно тугое яичко в рот и пососал, как следует смочив слюной, прежде чем проделать то же самое со вторым.  
  
Всё время, пока Пол со вкусом облизывал его яйца, Роберт непрестанно скулил и стонал, вцепившись зубами в собственный кулак.  
  
Пол снова насадился ртом на член — по самое горло, сглотнул вокруг влажной головки, доводя Роберта до оргазма.  
  
Тот даже не успел предупредить Пола: все мышцы в теле напряглись, член во рту Пола дёрнулся, пытаясь проникнуть ещё глубже, изливаясь, получив наконец долгожданную разрядку.  
  
Глотая горько-солёное семя, Пол скользил внутри Роберта уже тремя пальцами, с удовольствием отмечая, что тот расслаблен и растянут уже достаточно, чтобы можно было втиснуться.  
  
— Ну что, готов для меня, как считаешь? — спросил Пол, приладив подрагивающий член к скользкой сжимающейся дырке. Роберт кивнул и задышал чуть размереннее. Его собственный член расслабленно лежал на бедре, волоски на ноге щекотали всё ещё слишком чувствительную головку.  
  
— Готов как никогда.  
  
Пол хмыкнул, придержал член у основания и подался бёдрами вперёд.  
  
Роберт зашипел, осознав, что член Пола несколько больше, чем он ожидал — или это его дырка несколько уже… В любом случае, он не был уверен, что член поместится.  
  
— Стой, — выдохнул он, и Пол, замерев, посмотрел на него.  
  
— Успокойся, дыши глубже. Вот так. Ну вот, видишь, не так уж и тесно, правда? — усмехнулся Пол, когда Роберт, достаточно расслабившись, согласно кивнул.  
  
Пол осторожно проталкивал член глубже, пока его яйца не упёрлись Роберту в зад.  
  
— Ёбаный боже, ты охуительно тесный! — простонал он, чувствуя, как член обхватывает тепло. Подхватив правую ногу Роберта, он пристроил её у себя на плече и медленно задвигал бёдрами вперёд-назад. Правой рукой Пол надрачивал член Роберта, стараясь снова его возбудить, и тот благодарно начал вновь наливаться кровью и твердеть под его пальцами.  
  
— Вот так, Бобби, просто идеально, — похвалил Пол и охнул, замерев, когда Роберт так сжал мышцы вокруг его члена, что он чуть не сорвался в оргазм.  
  
— Дразнишься, — хмыкнул Пол, начав толкаться сильнее и ещё быстрее дроча Роберту. Подался вперёд, страстно целуя, сплетаясь с ним языками.  
  
В ответ Роберт вцепился в него, подаваясь бёдрами навстречу.  
  
Они жадно целовались, и Пол чувствовал, как подступает оргазм: всё тело дрожало от напряжения и горело, но он лишь начал толкаться сильнее и глубже, заставляя Роберта громко стонать.  
  
Пол со стоном кончил, все мышцы свело судорогой, рука на чужом члене сжалась сильнее, и это стало последней каплей для Роберта, и тот рухнул за край вслед за ним, забрызгивая себе живот спермой.  
  
Опустив ногу, Роберт полузадушенно засмеялся, растирая бедро, которое под конец совсем затекло.  
  
Пол вытащил опавший влажный член из уютного тепла и рухнул рядом с Робертом.  
  
— Это было…  
  
— Это всё Аква Вельва виновата! — прервал его Роберт, чьё возбуждение схлынуло. — Всё из-за неё. — Он мельком глянул на Пола, проверяя его реакцию.  
  
Пол хмыкнул и с удовольствием уставился в ответ.  
  
— Что ж… завтра в то же время тогда?  
  
— Ясное дело.

**Author's Note:**

> Аква Вельва — коктейль из водки, джина, блю кюрасао и сока лимона и лайма. В фильме «Зодиак» — любимый напиток Роберта Грейсмита.


End file.
